Well Read
by ladykirie
Summary: Who ever said reading was a boring past-time? A bit of saucy fluff to whet one's imagination.


Well-Read

(Hey, while waiting for the end of my multi-chapter fiasco I came up with a bit of naughty fluff.... enjoy...)

(Must finish chapters 41-43- I promise to end in just a few more....so much work......)

She was fast asleep, arms splayed, book laid across her chest, moving subtly up and down with each 'breath'. It was four- thirty in the afternoon ,and Seras still had a few hours left before a late sunset would allow her to rise. She slept soundly, unaware of the shifting shadows pooling up in the corner of her room. A thick, grey, mist began to merge and flow into the figure of her master, a quizzical look on his face . She had stayed up late into the morning hours and he wanted to know why. Mentally he had called out to her to come join him for a hunt , but his servant's thoughts seemed miles away-something else captured her attention, but what? Her comrades had turned in early for the evening, as did Walter, and her Captain was currently in France visiting family. What in the world had been so involving that she couldn't respond to her sire? Damn girl better have a good reason to ignore him so. He approached his fledgling silently, the girl shifting in the snug confines of her coffin As Seras turned, the thick novel fell away and hit the floor with a dull thud. Alucard picked it up and skimmed the cover and a few pages. It was a romantic story about a human and a vampire falling in love and all the trials and tribulations of the their relationship .

The creature flipped through a few paragraphs and sighed- what rubbish, what nonsense ! As if the author even had the slightest inkling about a supernatural pairing; the writer had never apparently lived with a human, if they indeed were a vampire, or had never bedded a vampire if they were human- there was no mention of flying bullets, extreme temper tantrums, nor arguments over drinking blood at the supper table, just paltry descriptions of 'marble skin' and 'golden eyes' and other idealized images. Kisses went on forever and the affair was 'dazzling' -no flashing teeth, or blood-rimmed irises, and no familiars...He continued reading, furrowing his brow .The heroine of the plot seemed to be a little weak for his liking, a wan , angsty teenaged girl who would probably piss herself if she ever came into contact with a real strigolli* . The Cheshire King let out a slight chuckled as he thought of much more relevant description- "Her stony, blue eyes flashing with rage", or "the cavalier smirk that played over her lips as she pulled out her revolver." It would not have gone over well with the fawning audience, but it would certainly be more truthful.

To say that his own relationship with his master was stormy at times was an_ understatement_ - it was like making love in a hurricane or trying to waltz overt thin ice. Falling for and being bound both heart and soul to a mortal was hard, dirty, and unyielding labour. True love and companionship was about sacrifice, honour, and respect, even more challenging to prove when technically, the love of your after -life was supposed to be ramming pointy objects through your heart, instead of cuddling up with you in bed. However, Sir Hellsing's faint smile certainly made the aggravation worthwhile, not to mention the warming affections and increasing familiarity as of late. It had taken years just to take a kiss from her, but much to their mutual delight, things were progressing nicely.... The little vampire fidgeted, a soft sigh escaping her. Alucard could sense frustration coming off her in waves, like an exquisite perfume. Her spine twisted and full hips arched against the cushions. He could hear her thighs scissoring against one another, the satin of her bedclothes making a sensuous swish. She had spent a night riling herself up on soppy- sweet novellas and was currently at the tail-end of some amorous dreams. Poor thing, perhaps she was attempting to connect with the feminine side she felt slipping away-after all, living day in day out with a battalion of filthy, rough soldiers would be enough for any woman to wish to reclaim a bit of a softer side. Or, maybe she was thinking of her Frenchman. The Captain had clearly professed his love to her and if the two could keep from killing each other in the field, it had the potential to be quite a happy coupling.

The vampire moved in, noticing another book in the series laying next to her in the coffin in addition to several others that appeared to be hidden under her pillow, the edges just peaking out. Alucard cocked an eye brow and leaned over the girl, his curiosity peaked like a jaded cat. He probed to see just exactly what the books were when Seras began to open her eyes.

"W-what?", she stammered, her own eyes locked into her master's gaze, wide and demanding answers.

"Master?", she squeaked,"What are you doing in my bed?! "

"Heard some noises in here and wanted to see if you were awake. By the way, you dropped your book." He held up the paperback and plopped it down. "Such silly ideals could only be penned by mortals." He leaned in and smirked."If you would like to hear some real vampire tales you could always ask me....." Seras gulped and realized that his keen eyes were scouring her coffin.

"What else do you have there, little one?", he inquired, now half- way on top of her. The girl babbled and attempted to rise and cover up the pillow with her shoulders.

"Nothing, master, really, I-" Her yammering was cut short by her sire's nose pressed up to hers.

"Really girl," he breathed ,"You are a horrible liar....now are you going to be a good fledgling and show me, or am I going to have to persuade you." Long thin fingers caressed her cheek and he began to rub his nose against hers. Colour flushed her face and Miss Victoria found herself at quite a loss for words.....

"Um,"she blurted. He pecked her nose, cheek, then chin His mouth trailed down her neck, stopping just inches away from his eternal mark. A few flicks of his elongated tongue sent shivers down her spine and the daggers edged into her skin, making her want and need his touch like an addict. A wave of heat ignited and spread through her belly edging lower- they had never had a feeding this early in the day, and it was having some rather _embarrassing_ effects on her. A purr-like growl rumbled in the back of his throat and Seras could not help but sigh as his canines pricked her flesh drawing up a thin veil of blood. Her master shifted his weight until he was firmly planted against her hips, as his nails traced tiny circles against the sides of her stomach His touch transported her, making her body relax and ease into his. The massage stopped and he pulled his hand upwards.

"If you don't show me what you're hiding, " he stated while snapping his fingers, thin wisps of black liquid beginning to swirl on their tips, taking a form of a multi-legged horror, "I'll fill your entire casket with centipedes...." The little beast wriggled and he dangled it mere inches from her face. The poor girl let out a yelp and thrust the books into his hands, covering her head with her arms in terror. The insect faded into thin air and Alucard grinned.

"Very co-operative. Now what do we have here? 'Hot Blood' and 'Hotter Blood- An Anthology of Vampire Erotica'." His smile grew bawdy and he flipped through the pages- quite steamy stuff, especially for his naive girl to be reading.

"Interesting, very interesting- I don't think that I've even tried_ that_, yet- I wonder if master would be open to the idea...." He glanced down at his ward who was beet-red. A curved finger hooked her chin up to meet his gaze.

"My poor, poor little virgine*," he cooed." "Are we embarrassed? There's nothing wrong with being curious, it's only natural that you long for a little..." his words trailed off and brushed her cheek with his lips "Affection..." The girl half-closed her eyes, relishing the attention from her sire. He began to murmur something soothing in what could have been Romanian; the sensual strain of words flowed through her head like rich wine. and made her feel dizzy, as if she was floating downwards. The creature released a cute, little moan and curled up into a ball on her side. In a few moments, she was fast asleep, her lusty dreams churning up again. Alucard rose, books in hand, and leaned over his ward.

"When you're ready to wake and try it for real, find me." he whispered, leaving his fledgling to smolder. Alucard tucked the pair of books into his coat pocket and made his way up from the basement with a delicious idea....

At five, Sir Integra enjoyed her private tea in the parlour, or if she wanted a bit more intimacy, the drawing room. She sat there on the divan sipping a cup of smooth Earl Grey, the table set with a plate of lemon wafers and a half-smoked, hand rolled Cuban cigar. A subtle knock came at the door.

"Come in ," she crisply stated. Her servant, complete in his Victorian garb entered, a hint of a smile on his lips and a small bundle in his hand.

"I thought that you might want some company, my lady." he said with a half bow. She nodded and he came to her side.

"Can we play some chess later on, Alucard?"

"Actually, I suggest that we might retire and do some reading to each other after tea. We could stay here, or go to your study. "

"Ah, like we did with the Chaucer. Excellent idea" She rose and brought her cup with her. Integra eyed the books with curiosity . "What do you have this time- Milton, Vongurt?"

"Let's read them and find out, shall we?" Alucard's child-like glee beamed out of his scarlet eyes. The pair exited and made their way up the staircase to her quarters, passing the butler on the way.

"Walter, I will be retiring until supper. Please don't disturb us until we've finished reading. Thank you."

"Of course Ma'am." The vampire shot his friend a smug look.

"_And just what are you really up to?" the old man thought. Alucard's smile widened, exposing sharp teeth. _

"_Reading, just reading." _

"_Really, just like how you and I used to read Lord Arthur's 'French postcards' book?" He adjusted his tie and his brow cocked. _

"_Oh Walter, do you have such little faith in my intentions towards our master?" _

"_Not at all- I have complete faith in your abilities to drive her absolutely up a wall." The Vampire merely nodded and trailed behind Sir Hellsing. _

Later on....

Hours passed and Seras had called out to hr master almost a dozen times. He was impossible to reach, and this exercise in futility was becoming frustrating. She passed up through the multiple corridors and thick, stone steps to the base of the stairwell As she progressed upwards , her sensitive ears pricked up and detected some rather_ interesting_ noises. A few more feet forwards and the light moans drifting out of the study became clear as a bell. Seras blushed and began to whip around nearly knocking Mr. Dornez and his covered tray over.

"Sorry Miss. Just trying to bring some supper up to Sir Integra." Her eyes went wide.

"Um, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea right now, Walter. They seem to be ...occupied." The butler quirked his brow at her.

"They must be close to done by now- what could they be reading-'War and Peace'?" At that moment, a succession of sharp, feminine cries pierced the air and both servants halted in their spots. Seras turned crimson and Walter just shook his head with a grin.

" 'War and Peace' it is then", he replied, shooing the girl back down the stairs.

Strigolli- Romaninan for 'vampire' or any supernatural, nocturnal creature.

Virgine- French for 'virgin', one of Pip's nick-names of his sweetie....


End file.
